Phone Tag
by Corinne Jane
Summary: Set after Hiatus 2, What would happen if Gibbs had taken a new cell to Mexico and Abby gave the number to everybody on Team Gibbs? Oh and a Minor Character death as well. Mostly Gibbs, Tony and Kort.
1. Tony&Gibbs

**A/N--Bold is Gibbs, Italics is the team.**

_Hey Boss, sir, Gibbs._

_How've ya been? Pick up any ladies while you've been down in Mexico? How hott are they? Hey maybe you could send me some photos. Pin ups possibly?_

_Oh Abby wants me to tell you that she misses you and loves you. She says you better call her or she'll have the bowling nuns hunt you down. I'd listen to her boss, those nuns look a bit scary crazy. They carry their rulers on a belt. _

_The teams been doing good. Got to give you credit I didn't know how hard running a team could be until now. The Director has got me running some undercover Ops. I'm actually breaking rule number one now--We don't speak about Undercover Ops. _

_I think Ziva is getting bit of a cabin fever, or a kill fever. She keeps cleaning her knives at her desk, the new probie on the team, Agent Lee, keeps staring at Ziva as if at any moment she'll lose it and throw a knife at her head. Granted if Lee keeps staring at her she might. Ziva hasn't killed anyone in a while, so we're walking on egg shells around her, she's like a woman giving birth. _

_Yeah Lee, Michelle Lee from the legal department. I had to choose a probie but I didn't want to pick someone I didn't know so Lee was the only one we've even semi-worked with before. Didn't leave me many options, So now I've ordered the team to spend at least half an hour with the probies and the trainees helping them and answering questions or just hanging out with them. Get to know them so we can make informed decisions that can't be made just with a file. Well anyways Lee she's brave but she has the rule book memorized, she was worst then McRuleBook when he began. I think she has the rule book stuck up her a---OW!_

_Sorry boss, sir, Gibbs. Ziva just hit me. I really need to push those divorce papers through. Know any good Attorneys? Kidding boss, Gibbs, kidding._

_You should see McGee! He's really stepped up, changed now that I made him Senior Field Agent. I'd have given it to Ziva honestly but she hasn't been here that long and she's not a permanent member of the teams yet. I'm trying to convince her to quit Mossad, that she's not really doing anything for them anyways. But she won't go for it. Anyways McGeek he's really evolving. Just yesterday he superglued Lee to her chair. She walked around half the day, crouched over with her computer chair stuck to her butt. It was definitely worthy of a Gibbs slap, which I gave McGee promptly, well after I got done laughing and congratulating him on is first non-retaliatory prank. Our McGee's growing up so fast._

_We just wrapped up a case---right never mind. I forgot there is a reason you left. You don't want to hear about this stuff anymore. Hey send me some of that tequila down in Mexico. And be careful of the water I heard it's funky--which would explain why Franks is so crazy. _

_Gotta go Boss, Gibbs, just caught a case. Adios!_

"**DiNozzo how the hell did you get this number? Let me guess Abby. You ever think I may have resigned to get away from you?**

**Slap McGee again, for me. **

**Just remind the Director of Rule number 12. Yes, DiNozzo twelve. Do not ask questions. **

**You look after my team. You got it? Don't make me fly up there because I won't be happy! **

**And leave me alone unless it's an emergency, you're making me miss cantina time!"**

* * *

**A/N--Don't worry there is Angst coming your way! Just hold in there!**


	2. McGee&Gibbs

**A/N--OK! So this chapter is all McGee, the emotional one on the team or at least the one that has trouble often hiding them. You know what I mean. So here goes. Oh and anything in parenthesis are background noises. If you guys have any suggestions or something you want to see happen leave it in a review. :) Oh BTW, I tweaked NCIS a bit, Trent Kort has already been introduced. :)**

"_Hi Boss. I mean Gibbs. Mr. Gibbs._

_Uh…..Tony said he called you, and I just…well…I thought I would too…..I mean it's what a team does right? I mean you may not be part of the team anymore but you are. I think you always will be. It's been weird calling Tony boss, I mean he says not to, just to call him sir or Tony, but we're all so used to just shouting out Boss that it comes automatically. We forget for a minute who we are talking to and you are back with us for a couple minutes. Abby is the worse though, she's been training Tony to magically appear when she has something like you use to do, she's even been calling him Gibbs. Once he was late and forgot her Caf-pow Abby wouldn't let him in her lab or tell him what she had. _

_It's been rough without you though boss. Not the same. Tony hasn't even been delivering his usual head-slaps like he did when you were away and he had to take over. Actually last case we had this four year old little girl walked into NCIS, right up to Tony's desk and handed him a flash drive--one of those doohickeys that is stick like and you put in the computer for information to pop up. Her Mom was a military covert intelligence operative, working with the C.I.A. Interesting case really, we had to team up with Kort--trust me Tony was NOT happy about that. He all but tried to kill Kort. Well he did almost run him over….but in Tony's defense Kort was in the way…Anyway, the Marine who was Breanne's control officer, head-slapped Tony. I always wondered where you got that, I always thought from Franks but now I'm wondering if it's a Marine thing._

_Tony's been doing a good job at keeping the team together, leading it and training a new Probie, but I just thought I had so much more to learn from you. You know, like why did you join the Marine's?"_

"**McGee, are you telling me that I am going to have to suffer through voice messages from the entire team every week? **(sigh) **Alright.**

**Listen up McGee because I'm only going to say this once.**

**I wasn't Franks number two when he left. I was his probie, when he left his Senior Field Agent stepped up to fill his shoes. I didn't think I could learn anything from him, but working under him, I realized just how much he learned from Franks, and the things he failed at I exceeded at. We made a good team, I learned more from him then I think I ever did from Franks. What I'm trying to say McGee is give Tony a chance. He's a good Agent, I still don't remember much, I hardly remembering any of you. I definitely don't remember Ziva. But I know I wouldn't have made DiNozzo my Senior Field Agent if he wasn't a good Agent. I do remember one thing though, I remember the day I realized how Brilliant DiNozzo was, I remember the realization I had. Behind all that silliness, and that obnoxious humor Tony has is an excellent investigator. You can learn more from him then you think and he can learn from you. Just keep on doing your thing and one day you'll look back and realize how far you traveled and you'll know what I mean. **

**You keep an eye on that Lee woman, she's your probie, Tony may be training you as his second-in-command but he can't also train a probie, I hear she knows the rulebook. So McGee train her to be an investigator. That's up to you, because more then likely, when everybody else leaves it'll be just you and Lee from the team left. She'll be your Second-in-command some day.**

**Tell Tony that Kort has his uses, that not everything can get done the good ole honest way, sometimes you have to dig and play dirty to get what you need to do what's right. To get the job done. And tell him if he ever does anything like that again I will personally fly up there and bury him alive, is that understood? He can lose his career because of that. And you are not ready yet to lead the team. Tell him to think of that before he tries to Hit-and-run Kort again.**

**I joined the Corps because I wanted to be a part of something bigger then myself. I wanted to be better then the past I had left behind. **

**And McGee, I know you and Abby slept together."**


	3. Abby, Fornell and Gibbs

**Disclaimer—I do not own NCIS. Wish I did though. Or At least Trent Kort—love of my life. **

"_Gibbsie!_

_I've missed you so much! Even hugging Bert didn't help and that always makes me feel better. I want to hug you though, it hasn't been the same without you Gibbs. No hugs, no kisses, no 'Abs!'. I mean Tony has been great but he isn't you Gibbs. You hafta come back! You make me so mad sometimes! Just up and quitting without even coming to see me! You didn't even say bye! You just left and I didn't know until you were already down in Mexico! And then you email—EMAIL---me your number! You never email anything! You know, you're not even you so you probably don't remember me, or anything so I don't know why I'm even bothering!!! It's not like you'll listen to me, I just want to see you again._

(Sniffling and crying)

_I promised I wouldn't do this. I'm sorry. _

_You know Sister Rosita she bowled a 190 yesterday, which is pretty good but I got a 230. And Major Mass Spec says hi, he misses you too. Maddie called for you today, Kelly's best friend, I have her number if you want to call her back. Madame Director has been on my back, she's making me dress 'professional' and I can't have my music or caf-pow anymore! Well Tony sneaks that in. Yesterday she walked in and found me doing crunches, she said that there were a lot of people just lining up for my job and such foolish behavior from me would not be tolerated. That if I couldn't act my age then I wouldn't be given the honor of working at NCIS any longer. You don't think she'll really fire me do you? I mean NCIS is my life and not seeing Tony and McGee? Ducky and Ziva? I don't know what I'd do then. _

_But you know my little brother is coming in to town and we're gonna get blasted, cause some trouble think you could still pull a few strings to get us out of police custody? Or maybe Fornell likes me enough to pull some strings..._

_Oh and you shouldn't pick on poor Timmy you know how fragile and frightened he can get. You should have seen his face when he listened to your message. I thought he was going to wet his pants, he's convinced you're going to come up here and kick his butt. _

(giggles)

_And of course Tony is encouraging the idea so now every time someone comes up behind McGee he squeals and apologizes, you know after jumping five miles in the air. _

_I love you Gibbs. Don't forget that, K? Everybody here does. I'll call you some other time, Tony is messing with my babies again._

_ANTHONY DINOZZO WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PUSHING MY BABY'S BUTTONS?_

(A manly squeal and then a cough followed by Tony saying, "I....uh...brought you a caf-pow?" Abby head slaps him. "Ow! No more head slaps!" Line goes dead)"

"**Abs! Calm down, everything is fine. I know you miss me Abs and I'm sorry for not stopping down to see you, but I hardly remembered you. It wouldn't have been the same, I thought it would hurt you more. However I do expect you to pull yourself together, I need someone there to keep DiNozzo in line, and you are the only one I trust to do it, do you understand me? **

**Nah, I still got Maddie's number I'll call her later. And don't worry I will call the Director, and if that doesn't work SecNav will hear about it, you think I'd let someone fire you? After I hired you? I'd stay away from Fornell, I heard that he's been on edge lately. Getting up there in years and is losing control of his agents, he just had to rogue ones. I doubt he'd be fond of the idea of bailing out my people. Don't get in too much trouble Abs, I'm not up there to crash the party.**

**I love you too Abs. You keep slapping DiNozzo he needs it. I got you something. It should be on your desk by next week."**

"_Jethro!_

_How's Mexico treating you? I finally got off my ass and decided to what you call 'real work'. I decided since you resigned it was my time to shine. We've had this competition going for years now Jethro and you are going to let me win by default? I never thought I'd live to see the day, though it does make my job that much easier. I even sent Sachs over just to annoy DiNotzo. _

_It's quite amusing what that young man comes up with for come backs, very witty. Where do you find these people Jethro? You have a Goth for a forensic Scientist, a old Grandpa story-teller for a ME, DiNozzo is just...DiNozzo, and Ziva is an assassin, not to mention McGyver over there! Have you ever considered hiring normal people?_

_Guess what? Emily wants to go hunting. Can you believe that? She wants to learn how to shoot a gun, She's always been more of a princess, barbie type but now she wants to shoot a gun! Maybe she'll go into law enforcement like her daddy and her Uncle Jethro. Hopefully not, it's too dangerous, can't be sure who to trust nowadays. But I trust you._

_Gibbs, I need you to promise me something. You're the only one I trust to do this. If anything happens to me I need you to find a good home for Emily, I'm not asking you to take her in but if you want to I trust you to raise her right. But if you could just find a good home, a loving one.....I'll be grateful. Things have been getting rough at work and I feel something is wrong. Just this one last thing for an old friend Jethro._

_Al-Qaeda is on the move._

_You really got to teach me how to build a boat Gibbs. I'm getting too old for this."_

"**Tobias, the only reason you're too old for the job is because you were waiting me out. You knew you couldn't beat me so you waited until I left to outdo me. It's good to hear from you, give my favorite girl a kiss for me.**

**What's the fun in hiring normal people? If normal people could get the job done then the world would be crime free. Geniuses are often insane Tobias, it would explain why your people can't get nothing done.**

**What do you mean something is wrong? I'd get out of there if I were you, or track down what's wrong and destroy it. I will find a home for Emily if anything happens to you. Though it better not, I've attended too many funerals as is.**

**You should see the view down here. There's always room for one more.**

**Take care Tobias, be careful."**


	4. Jenny and Gibbs

**Disclaimer--I do not own NCIS. This was requested by a reviewer, so here goes…..I apologize she's drunk.**

"_Hell-o , Hell-ooooo._

(giggles)

_That sounds like jell-ooooo, you ever realize that Jeth-throw. Jethhhhh-roooowww. Lee-royyyyy. _

_Your name is funny too. Who names their child Lee-royyyy anyways? _(giggles)

_Been good wit'out you 'round Jethrooo. People knock at muh door now, they don't just barge righ' in. And I get some respect, and notoriety. Everybody listens to me now, even your team. DiNozzo's been doin' a wonderfur job leadin' the team, Was rough at first but he got it goin'. _

_Jethrooo, I did somethin' bad, somethin' real bad. Like I could get fired if anyone ever found out bout what happened....well maybe not fired but SecNav wouldunt be happy bout it. It's funny how I always turn to you when I'm in trouble specially since I am usually the one getting you out of trouble. Remember that boat I commandeered for you and Ducky? Good days Jethroooooo. Good days...._

_But I...crossed the line.....a line...every line......I can't....I don't know why......this makes no sense....it's not like me Jethroooo. I made a mistake and now I gotta live with it, but I don't know how to make the pain go 'way. Ya ever sleep with someone you shouldn't have? Like really shouldn't have. I mean this could ruin my reputation, it could ruin my career, just by the looks of it. If people found out they'd say he fooled me, that he slept with me to get information......or so I would help him in some way....but it wasn't like that. It was heat of the moment. We been meeting up, he did come to me I admit.....I was walkin' to my door one night and out he swoops. Like a bat. A leather Bat. He didn't lemme say nothin' he just took my arm, real tight, left a bruise and dragged me to his car. He strongly suggested I got in, so I did. He took me to a restaurant. We had a late night dinner. He even paid. At first it was rough....cold....nasty. I knew who he was and who he hung out with. But then he started showing up more often and things just started from there._

_I was taken by his wit....his conniving....the way he does his job so well...it completely turned me on....._

_Jethroooo I slept with Trent Kort......._

(Tears, and sniffling)

_I think he was using me, but I don't care anymore...........god what have I done? You know what, I'm just gonna drink until I forget Trent Kort's name."_

**"Jenn what the hell is going on?! You are the Director of a Federal Agency! Not some Agent who can sleep with people to get her way! I do not want to have to give the appearance speech to you! And Trent Kort of all people?! You really need to get your head screwed on right, get this figured out. Take some time off and get your priorities straight. God dammit Jenn you're acting like a Sorority girl who hasn't gotten laid in three months! Trent Kort! Unbelievable! Have you no idea the damage that could be done? He's not in love with you, he IS using you! Are you that blind? Or are you just that goddamn incompetent?! This is why they don't let a woman be head of a federal agency cause her feelings get in the way of her job. If you couldn't put a round through Kort's head on command, right this instant you know you are in too deep. You need to take a sabbatical. For the good of NCIS before you drag it down with you! **

**Abby called me! You holding double standards now Jenn? You can sleep with a CIA Agent who's using you but Abby can't play her music and dress the way she wants to? Is that it Jenn? Maybe she doesn't fit into your vision of a perfect Agency? She gets the job done, efficiently without lacking quality how many others can say that? She has been doing the best work in her field long before you came to NCIS, so you have no right to just barge in to NCIS and have everyone change just to make you happy. Abby is who she is, so why don't you do your job and she'll do hers? Last time I checked that's what she got paid for, not for wearing Court Suits and High heels and have a quiet lab. **

**You've changed Jenn, and I don't care why, nothing can excuse your behaviors and until you take responsibility for your own actions you are going to harm not only yourself but my team and the whole Agency itself. I'm glad I'm not there for you to drag down with the agency.**

**Trent Kort.....unreal..."**


	5. Kort, Tony and Gibbs

**Disclaimer--I do not own NCIS. **

_"Gibbs._

_Your buddy Fornell is stepping on toes that he shouldn't even be near. Do him a favor and tell him to back off. He keeps pushing something is going to give, and not in his best interests either. The men Fornell seems so persistent in hunting down, much like your Director with La Grenouille, are more than dangerous. They take any action to catch them very personally. They will go to any lengths to silence any suspicion. _

_I heard you quit Gibbs. I didn't think it was like you to give up. It does no one any good for you to just sit there in Mexico building another boat and going to the Cantina. I, frankly, don't believe in living only for yourself, not when we have all the time in the world for that when we are dead. Judgment Day is coming Gibbs."_

**"Kort.**

**Do those dangerous men happen to be operatives of yours by any chance? I don't see how you expect me, Kort, to call Tobias off from doing his job. Perhaps you should consider a transfer to another agency, FBI, NCIS, NSA, I even heard LAPD was looking for some help. **

**Most I can do for you is put it past him to be careful and tread softly. I take it you talked to him and he didn't appreciate your visit huh? You are an acquired taste Kort and no one wants you around long enough to get use to ya.**

**I retired.**

**By the way, I heard bout you and Jenny. Don't you fool her Kort, or string her along. You tell her what you're looking for; otherwise, I will come up out of retirement. Just so I can legally shoot you."**

_"Boss._

(Voice raw and heavy)

_Bad news. Palmer's dead. You may want to call Ducky, I've tried calling him, even went to his home; he's not answering either his door or either phones. You're the closest thing he has left to family; I think Palmer was like a son to him. The funeral was yesterday, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner but things have been crazy we just caught the bastard who did this. Kort helped interrogate him, we made a good team._

_Funny how the death of a friend can bring enemies together. _

_A Naval officer was tied to the anchor before the ship set sail; he drowned. They only realized it when they pulled it up to leave. There was a crowd when we got there we did everything by book. That's when Kort showed up looking mad. I'm seeing more of him than I'd like. Apparently, the naval officer, Daniel Pettings, was low-level intel for Kort's Operative, we were talking, well I was interrogating him. He wouldn't brief me; you know how the CIA works. The others were doing the normal SOP when suddenly a man opened fire at Ducky and Palmer; Kort pulled Ducky out of the way in time but it was too late for Palmer. Fornell showed up later. Kort and him left together in Kort's car. I don't know what went down there, I tried bugging his car but that didn't go so well. _

_I received a call a couple hours later; I've been transferred to the FBI, Gibbs, for an indiscriminate amount of time. I could be here for the rest of my career. Something's wrong I can feel it. In my gut; I don't just get transferred for no reason. The Director agreed to it. Turns out, I'm working with Fornell and Kort, and unfortunately Slacks too._

_You got any more room down there in Mexico?"_

**"Plenty DiNozzo but you are not allowed to quit yet. Don't you give up, I don't hire quitters. You catch these men that hurt Duck, and you catch them fast, that's your job and if you can't stick around to catch the rest of the bastards that hurt and even killed one of your own then you shouldn't be in charge or even working in Law Enforcement. I didn't quit after Kate, so don't you dare even think about giving up after this! Tony I have faith in you, that you can do this. You just got to remember who you are, what you are, and put all feelings aside. Feelings at home, work at work. You catch these guys, then you grieve, then you get back up on that horse and you keep going.**

**FBI, NCIS, NSA, you can make a difference wherever you go and that is why you join law enforcement, there shouldn't be a problem. I doubt Jenny would let them keep you. Have some faith in your superiors DiNozzo. You listen to your instincts too; they are usually right, do what you must just be careful. I know you can do this DiNozzo, don't go making me a liar, or a fool. Got it?**

**Do me a favor and watch out for Fornell would you?"**


	6. Kort, Tony and Gibbs, yes AGAIN!

**A/N--Mostly Trent and Gibbs but Tony has a one-liner at the end, and it's actually the most important line in this chapter LOL.**

"_Gibbs._

_I heard you wanted a briefing. I usually wouldn't trust delivering intel over an international line, but I will make an exception just this once. Gregorie Mallohs he's a crooked business dealer, he makes million yet his companies are nowhere near bringing in multimillions. A red flag went up when they noticed several withdrawals from his bank account and put into his businesses. Which wouldn't be so unusual except that he had been buying lab and other experimental equipment. Unusual for a corporate Company. His company supplies medicines to hospitals. All they need to make the medicines they already have. They sent me in as a potential partner, come to find out they are experimenting in bio weapons funded by our ever-so-friendly Russian counterparts. CIA wanted me to aid in developing the weapon, to eventually turn them in our favor, or worst-case scenario use the weapon when it's delivered to the Russians to take them out._

_Unfortunately, I approached them too soon; they nearly killed me before I escaped. I've been trying to take them down since but Mallohs has many people working for him, he's put a hit out on me. Your friend seems determined to offer me protection, which is strange enough but DiNozzo has actually taken to camping out in front of my building at night. For the job of course, if the men come for me he can take them down and try to get information about the whereabouts of Mallohs from them. Basically, we're trying to bring down a domestic terrorist. Your director is not making this any easier either, she keeps tailing him every where's. _

_I should have stayed in England."_

"**Jesus Kort.**

**Find their headquarters, find them. What will this weapon do? How many will it affect? What are we talking about here Kort? Why am I getting involved in this? It's your job! I retired!**

**I think it's too late for that."**

"_You quit Gibbs."_

"**You're English Kort. Perhaps there's a language mix up here?"**

"_Well in England someone who runs from his job to Mexico to live with his old boss just because he doesn't want to learn everything again and doesn't want to face ignorant, stupid, idiots, is called a quitter. You retire when you can no longer do any good." _

"**The more I talk to you Kort the more I agree that you should go back to England."**

"_Can't do that, someone's got to clean up your mess Gibbs."_

"**I left everything clean and tied up."**

"_Then I'd be in England right now." _

"**Nah, you're just sticking around to annoy me, cheaper to call Mexico from America than England."**

"_Yes but it would annoy you more to get updates on England's problems then America's. I would take advantage of that."_

"**You would take advantage of a lost puppy Kort."**

"_You know people do eat dogs in the Philippines, Korea, China, Polynesia, Switzerland, Taiwan, Indonesia, and oh yeah, Mexico too. In some of those places, a dog can go for quite a lot of money. Or information." _

"**You know it doesn't surprise me that you know that Kort. If I had known I'd have to deal with you when I was a probie at NCIS I'd have never joined."**

"_Aw shucks Gibbs. Didn't know I could have such an effect on you."_

"**Kort for a smart man you seem to be taking quite a while to understand why people hate you so much."**

"_Maybe it's because I hang around you. Personally, I have never been attacked with a 7-iron or a baseball bat." _

"**Nah, just chased with a car and almost ran over by another Federal Agent." **

"_One of yours. Proves my point even more. DiNozzo has pissed off almost as many people as you have."_

"**More actually. We were at an even three thousand but then we had to add you to the list."**

"_I'm honored."_

"**Ever since you bombed his car he looks for a bomb in any car that he's about to get into. Even if it's not his own." **

"_Good. I do."_

"**You find any bombs?"**

"_Nearly every morning."_

"**Ever consider installing a security system?"**

"_Now where would the fun be in that?"_

"**It's all fun and games until someone gets blown to little tiny pieces."**

"_I'll take my chances. Still trying to figure out which bombs are whose." _

"**You haven't even figured that out?" **

"_Well it's not like I have a Security System installed Gibbs."_

"**One of these days Kort you are going to come to the realization that you're an ass."**

"_I've already come to that conclusion. Though I've always thought my ass was rather sexy. Certainly helps me pick up woman."_

"**I think I preferred it when you didn't share so much intel."**

"_Really? Because I have no problem going back there."_

"**Take your ass with you."**

"_Wouldn't dare leave it with you."_

"**Oh I wouldn't take advantage of it. I got your six."**

"_Boss its DiNozzo. _(voice heavy and pained) _The FBI building was bombed. Fornell is dead."_


	7. Tony and Gibbs!

**A/N--I had originally wanted this fic to be a Tony/Gibbs comfort fic but then when I was writing the first chapter it became more of a laid back, humor fic. I didn't want to get into the dramatic but I did, this chapter has humor in it regardless of the death.**

He had been asked to say the eulogy.

He had declined.

He had been asked to carry the casket down the streets.

He had declined.

He had been asked to help put the flag over his coffin.

He had declined.

He had been asked to throw the first handful of dirt on his friend.

He had declined.

Instead, he had met up with Kort and Tony.

He head-slapped both of them. After Kort nearly ripped his arm off, they focused on the bomb and finding out who made it. They hadn't made much progress by themselves, after a brief argument between DiNozzo and Kort--and it was only brief because they were head-slapped again--about which Agency's Forensic Scientist would get a go at the bomb. Kort was outvoted two to one causing Abby to squeal with glee and give Kort a comforting pat on the shoulder in consolation. Abby had told them that the bomb itself couldn't be identified, or traced back to one person, but it looked similar to the build of the mini-bombs used in the eighties to protest.

It was completely unrelated to Kort and Tony's case. He caught the bastard then fled back to Mexico.

"_GIBBS._

_I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! RAWR!_

_Heya boss! I feel like Chuck Norris, Texas Ranger right now. Kort and I ran into his old flame Marcin Jerek--_WHACK!--_OUCH! What the hell Kort!? You know the psychopathic Cyclops that works for the CIA? I think Kort is becoming fond of me. Jerek wanted to "interrogate" me; Kort wouldn't let him. They had a show down too, almost as good as a catfight! CIA Student Verses the CIA Instructor. Epic as Grasshopper verses the Master. Kort however was at a disadvantage since he could feel pain, he lost. Then I jumped into help him after I let him get the stuffing beaten out of him. Needless to say, we're both banged up. For an old dude that guy is tough. We're getting close to finding the bio weapon and Mallohs, Director Shepard has a good hold on him though, still tailing him every where's. It's really amusing actually, because he knows she's tailing and she knows he knows, and he gets really mad. Every time he steps out of his Limo, he glares at Jenny, just glares, one time he flipped her off. One of these days he's going to retaliate…..or she's going to cut both of his middle fingers off._

_Gibbs…..I'm sorry for Fornell, I should have been more aware. That bomb could have been stopped; it shouldn't have been in Fornell's office……I'm sorry._

_I think Kort is gay. He's always wearing tight leather. Dead give away."_

"**Kort's not gay DiNozzo, he's screwing the Director. Sorry to burst your bubble Tony but he's taken. "**

"_Ew. Kort and I? Just ew. God Gibbs you're giving me the heeby jeebies just thinking about that. Ugh. Never again."_

"**Kort's a good man in his own right, he does what he needs to and does it without complaining or thinking of his own safety."**

"_Are you trying to get us together there boss? Or to make me throw up and eat my gun? Cause I'm leaning more towards the latter."_

"**I'm not saying get together DiNozzo, you've made it abundantly clear after all these years that you are as straight as they come. What I'm saying is to not dismiss him as pure evil. He has his morals, and uses. Find them, use them. And remember them."**

"_Exploit them?"_

"**If you need to. Rule Number One DiNozzo."**

"_Never screw over your partner boss. I'm going to want to rip out my tongue for this but I'm finding that I don't mind working with him. Ok, excuse me while I go wash my mouth out with soap. I think he's tricked me into liking him."_

"**Do not let him exploit you, though DiNozzo."**

"_I won't. Hey…uh…boss?"_

"**Yeah Tony?"**

"_I miss you."_

"**I know you do Tony. Spring Break is coming soon though. It's nice down here in Mexico at that time of the year." **

"_Is that an invitation?"_

"**I'm just saying if you were to show up it wouldn't be an inconvenience."**

"_You going to finally teach me how to make a boat?" _

"**If you want to learn."**

"_You've taught me everything I know, now I want to learn everything you know."_

"**Hey, DiNozzo, Kort tell you to learn how to polish the brass?" **(Said gruffly)

"_He tried but then I asked him, rather provocatively, if he wanted me to polish his and he never mentioned it again."_

"**Are you gay Tony?"**

"_Nah, I just love torturing him and making him feel uncomfortable."_

"**Same old DiNozzo. Some things never change."**

"_Nope. Good thing or we'd all be in crazy town." _

"**You know I'm proud of you Tony. I couldn't find a better man or agent to take over my team." **(Said gruffly--of course)

"_I learned from the best Boss."_

"**Don't let me down."**

"_Never."_


	8. Tony, Kort and Gibbs

**A/N--Ok so I am keeping this humor, and Friendship that's all. It really doesn't have a point and isn't going anywhere it's just filling up the time Gibbs was gone. A little something to make you smile. Trent is italics, Gibbs Bold and Tony italics and bold.**

"_Your bloodhound is getting feisty Gibbs."_

"**Which one is that? Jenny or Ziva?"**

"_Well I was talking about Ziva but both will do."_

"**They…uh…what was your term for 'doing their jobs' again? Oh yeah, 'mucking up eighteen months worth of undercover work'?"**

"_Something like that."_

"_**Kort you little double-crossing, no-good, piece of sh--"**_

"_Calm down DiNozzo, I didn't run off with the chip. No need to get excited."_

"_**Well I apologize but you did blow up my car, told La Grenouille I was a Fed, and nearly got me imprisoned and fired for his death. So excuse me for not trusting you. The last time we did you ran off with three hundred million. And we got nil."**_

"_Don't sound so bitter DiNozzo. It's unbecoming of you."_

"**Are you two going to stop flirting or explain to me why I wasn't invited to the wedding?"**

"_**Well we didn't think you'd approve boss. Trent and I are so very much in love and we didn't want anything to ruin our day."**_

"_Go to hell DiNozzo."_

"**Let me guess DiNozzo, you were the bride?"**

"_**Well we decided I looked best in a dress. I mean would YOU want to see Trent in a dress? Didn't think so."**_

"**Reminds me of the time you unknowingly kissed a transvestite. I believe her name was Amanda originally Michael?"**

"_Didn't know you enjoyed that DiNozzo."_

"_**Is anybody going to let me live that down?"**_

"**Nope."**

"_Just wait until my buddies at the Agency hear this one…."_

"_**Kort you tell anyone and you're dead."**_

"**Don't get so hostile Tony, it's not like Kort actually has any friends."**

"_Maybe not __**Leeroy**__, but I do have contacts in high places, how would you like it if I told the president of your preferences DiNozzo?"_

"_**How would you like it if I just blew your brains out? Obviously the anti-freeze in your brandy isn't doing the job."**_

"_That was you? Huh, I thought you were the one who put the bomb under my car."_

"**I keep telling you Kort a Security System would do you good. Perhaps DiNozzo could install it."**

"_I'd sooner forget to disarm the bomb than let that idiot in my house."_

"_**Aw come on Trentypoo. Don't be such a kill joy. You should really try some Eggnog."**_

"_Because I'm English? How original."_

"**You know, how do you both resolve conflicts in your marriage?"**

"_**We usually battle it out in the middle of the bullpen."**_

"_I always get all the bets, such faith your co-workers have in you Anthony."_

"**Wow Trent really progressing in the relationship are you? Soon it'll be Tony."**

"_**And then honeybuns."**_

(Kort growls and hangs up)

"**You scared him off DiNozzo."**

"_**That's a bad thing? I've been waiting for him to go away for the last couple of weeks."**_

"**CIA doesn't go away until you give them what they want. You should know that by now."**

"_**I know but it's hard to do that when Kort hasn't told me what he wants."**_

"**That doesn't bode well for you."**

"_**I figured. I don't like an indecisive CIA agent any better then you."**_

"**Keep an eye on him."**

"_**Should be easy to do considering he's constantly around. One night he snuck in my house and I woke up at two am to find him watching me sleep with a gun in his hands. Talk about Creepy."**_

"**Maybe you need a security System installed."**

"_**Oh I have one. Her name is Deloris she's sixty years old and lives next door. Crazy if crazy ever existed. She attacks Kort every time she sees him, with a broom or a rolling pin."**_

"**D'oris doesn't like Kort huh?"**

"_**Not one bit. She thinks he's trying to replace her man."**_

(Gibbs groans) **"She still think that her and I are dating?"**

"_**You shouldn't have taken her on that date boss."**_

"**It wasn't a date DiNozzo it was just a birthday present."**

"_**Oh you're such a tease Jethro."**_

"**That's it I'm done with this conversation." **

(Click).


	9. Ziva and Gibbs

"_Gibbs_

_How are you doing? I am sorry about Fornell……I know you and he were close. I…uh…received a phone call from home today, turns out I'm needed back in Israel for a bit, my father has found himself in a bit of trouble and wants his best agent on it. I have to admit I'm finally relieved to have someone to kill, this paperwork the director has us on is brutal, she refuses to give us another team leader so she has moved us to paperwork and put together another MCRT until Tony gets back. He has been gone for eons, we saw him a couple times, but mostly with Kort, they seem to be….buddies now. It's disconcerting. Something is wrong, I can feel it. One day both Kort and Tony were at NCIS doing whatever they are doing, and when it was time to go home that night, it was only Trent and I in the elevator. Tony had disappeared earlier in the day. Kort didn't even know where he went, but he did say he's been doing that for quite a while. I'm worried, I mentioned it to McGee and he traced his cell, Tony's been going to the hospital._

_You know White Pestis has long-term effects. Do you think that Tony may be sick? Or did Kort lie to me and they are in on it together? _

_I went to my doctors today, found out I was sterile, I can't have babies, I thought I would be fine with that, but I'm strangely upset by it. When I joined Mossad I knew children were out of the question, didn't want them either. They're so time consuming and they smell and cry and I need my sleep. I didn't want them but now…..Tony and I tried having a conversation about family, I asked him if he regretted not having one, turns out I touched a nerve, he ran out of the car. _

_I'll send you a souvenir from Israel, I got to go."_

"**Ziver**

**I'm sure Tony is fine, he can take care of himself, Kort and him are partners for now so of course they're going to be seen together, and frankly Kort knowing less about Tony's whereabouts is probably a good thing. I don't like him sticking around Tony; it puts me on edge, like Tony is a mission or something. I don't like it. Don't worry I'll handle and look out for Tony; you keep the rest of the team together. Do not trust Trent Kort, I fear Tony may be falling into that group, though it was encouraging to hear that he almost ran over him. Least he still dislikes him. **

**Ziva, I'm sorry, children are precious. There is always adoption though if you ever want to have a child, you'd have to go to classes and such but you know I'd always be there if you needed me to be. I always wanted to be a grandpa but after Kelly…….I just knew it was never going to happen. It would be a touchy subject with Tony; he's not the player that everyone thinks. He has feelings too Ziva. But like I said I'll take care of DiNozzo, he's mine. You take care of you alright? You know where I am if you need me."**

"_I would love for my children to call you Grandpa Gibbs."_


	10. McGee, Tony, Kort and Gibbs!

"_**That's it! He has crossed the line boss! I can't work with him any longer!"**_

"**What did Kort do now?"**

"_**He infested my house with bed bugs and fleas!"**_

"**Come again?"**

"_**You heard me! INFESTED! I have to get rid of everything! That filthy, good-for-nothing, lousy, piece-of-shit, worthless bastard!"**_

"_Don't take it so personally Tony. Maybe he found out that there would be an attack on you last night and instead of blowing his cover he made sure you were out of the house."_

"_**McGee that is the lamest story I've ever heard. Find a better one before you are demoted to Junior Field Agent again."**_

"_What? And make Lee your Senior Field Agent? Yeah right. Bite me. Perhaps if you weren't nagging on Kort and insulting him all the time he wouldn't feel the need to retaliate!"_

"_**McProbie are you looking for a job at the CIA? He blew up my car!"**_

"_Two years ago and I think you have given him enough grief for the whole La Grenouille business. Now you are just being an ass."_

"_**Takes one to know one McCia."**_

"_Really Tony that's all you got?"_

"**HEY! Children! I certainly do not miss you two arguing! I haven't had enough coffee for this……."**

"_**Sorry boss it won't happen again because McGeek isn't allowed to speak for the rest. Of. The. Day. Isn't that right probie?"**_

_-glare-_

"**I wish you wouldn't speak for a week DiNozzo. I'm starting to get a permanent headache."**

"_**That's not from me boss, probably from all that bourbon you've been drinking."**_

"**DiNozzo, you do want to live right?"**

"_Well it certainly won't be a tragedy if he dies."_

"_**KORT!"**_

"_Congratulations."_

"_**You BASTARD! You infested my house with insects!"**_

"_The agency had nothing to do with that…."_

"_**WELL NO DUH!"**_

"**I think everybody needs to take a deep breath, and try not to kill each other."**

"_**I can't even live in my own home anymore and you want me to CALM DOWN?!"**_

"_You blew up my car."_

"_**Now what motivation would I EVER have to do THAT?!"**_

"_I told you the agency had nothing to do with THAT either!"_

"**ENOUGH! You are both starting to sound like my fourth wife…."**

"_**Well it's a pity I can't divorce myself from Trent!"**_

"_Don't worry I'm not any happier having to work with you either! Once this is over I better not see your face again or hear from you!"_

"_**Don't worry that won't be a problem!"**_

"**And here I was thinking you two had turned a corner in your relationship."**

"_**Yeah right."**_

"_Bite me."_

"**So why am I talking to you DiNozzo? Got a reason other than to annoy the hell out of me?"**

"_**Well what am I to do with him?!!!"**_

"_Put him out of his misery."_

"_**I wouldn't have a problem shooting you Trent, But I rather not go to jail."**_

"**You could always solve the case instead of talking to me."**

"_**He's withholding evidence."**_

"_It's need to know and you don't need to know."_

"_**Well how can you expect me to solve the case when the CIA is being intentionally obtuse?"**_

"_We don't."_

"_**What? You putting me off until something happens?"**_

"_Maybe."_

"**Kort the last time your Agency pulled something like that you had half of America on the black list."**

"_Well we are not on a Socialist hunt this time. If your man was smart enough he'd have already figured it out. It's not my fault he's an idiot, I shouldn't have to do his job for him."_

"_**Well I might be able to do my job if YOU hadn't tampered with the evidence! Have you no idea how infuriating you are?!?" **_(Deep breath) _**"Look, I just want to catch these people before they hurt anybody else. I know you like to play ball with them, but really this is my jurisdiction not yours. So we play by my rules not yours and if you don't like it I can kick you off the investigation and right back to the CIA with a letter saying you didn't follow orders and play nice. So either you help or you leave."**_

"_Wow it only took you forty-two years to finally grow a back-bone. Happy evidence hunting!"_

(Click.)

"**Good job Tony. You scared him off. Again."**

"_**I might have done it permanently too. And he has all the evidence."**_

"**What are you going to do?"**

"_**Not run after him that's for sure. I'm going to do my job."**_

"**That's what you are paid for, not to play politics. I stopped diplomacy after a year of being leader. Glad you are figuring this stuff out faster than I did. I would have taught you this stuff, but you had to learn it on your own."**

"_**Thanks Boss."**_


	11. Tony, Ziva, Kort and Gibbs

**A/N--this is more of an emotional chapter then anything. Angst warning! BOLD is Gibbs, BOLD ITALICS is Ziva, ITALICS is Tony and plain writing is Kort.**

"_Boss. We got a problem here."_

"_**A major problem."**_

"**And what would that be DiNozzo, Ziva?"**

"_**Kort's been taken hostage."**_

"_Which wouldn't really be a problem if he hadn't taken the evidence with him."_

"_**Which he did. We need that evidence to close the case and catch these guys."**_

"**Then find Kort."**

"_That's the problem. We did."_

"**DiNozzo I am not in the mood for this game."**

"_**We're trapped with him."**_

"_UGH! Disgusting!"_

(Ziva laughs) _**"Kort is sleeping. He's drooling on Tony."**_

(Gibbs snorts softly) **"Get a picture of that for me."**

"_**Which one are we going to blackmail?"**_

"**Both."**

(Clicking of a picture being taken, shuffling, a grunt, and then a moan.)

"**What was that?"**

"_**Kort waking up."**_

(In a heavy English-French accent)

"'Ello Tonyyyy. My what pretty green eyes you have."

"_Kort?"_

"Your hair is so silky too. You are like a…god." (Whispered reverently, still in a heavy English-French accent--Ziva is laughing)

"_Uh…boss are you sure Kort isn't gay?"_

"_**I believe the director is extra sure of that Tony."**_

"_Ziva….don't ever say that again."_

"**Kort feeling you up Tony?"**

"_He's poking my cheek boss. It's really uncomfortable."_

"**Run."**

"_I would but if I move he's going to go down, hard, on his broken arm."_

"_**Concerned about Trent Tony?"**_

"_No. But I don't need him crying on me."_

(A cry of pain is heard, Ziva goes to reach out to Kort to see what is wrong and he strikes out)

"_HEY! Kort!"_

(A struggle can be heard, grunting, a scream of pain, and then silence, eventually you can hear someone crying.)

"**What's going on? Tony? Ziva?"**

"_**Well I tried to check Kort's arm but he kicked me in the stomach, Tony pulled him back by his injured arm. And now Kort is laying down, his head in Tony's lap, crying."**_

"**What the hell is with Kort?!"**

"_**He's been drugged. Aww. I'm taking a photo of this. Tony just rubbed Kort's shoulder and back."**_

"_Shut it Ziva, I'm just trying to get him to stop crying."_

"I'm sorry Tony…I didn't mean to hurt her…don't hate me."

"_I don't hate you."_

"You're my only friend."

"_That I believe."_

"_**Gibbs I need you to call the NSA. Tell them we are trapped."**_

"**NSA?"**

"_**They're part of this."**_

"**I always miss the good stuff."**

"They're going to kill me. They're going to torture me and kill me. I tried getting back to you but I wasn't fast enough. I'm s-s-s-sorry."

"_Kort nobody is going to kill you or torture you. Ziva and I are going to make sure of that. It's fine. Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness. We're going to get out of this then we are going to flush whatever they pumped into your system out."_

"They hurt me. They broke my arm, dislocated my shoulder, and shot me in both of my legs. It hurts real bad."

"_I know it does. Here. Let's get you cleaned up."_

"_**Aww Gibbs, they're playing nice, Tony's using his only water to clean out Kort's wounds and using his Armani suit to make bandages."**_

"_Shut it Ziva. Once we are out of here no one is to mention this!"_

"**If I didn't know better DiNozzo I'd say you like Kort."**

"_Good thing you know better then. I have grown accustomed to arguing with him it would be a shame to not have someone to hate once we get out of this mess. Should you be making that call boss?"_

"**Mike is making it."**

"No….NO! Stop! Stay away! Please stay away! Don't hurt me…..please…don't hurt them either! Please……I'll do anything…..stop….no get off….GET OFF! Don't touch me! Don't….!"

"_Kort! It's not real Trent wake up!"_

"_**He's hallucinating Gibbs! What do we do?!"**_

"**Be calm, do not try to tell him the hallucination does not exist. Speak slowly and soothingly, do not touch him or invade personal space without permission. Try to bring him back to reality by having him focus on your voice. "**

"_I don't get paid enough for this……Trent, it's Tony, I want to help you, ok? Just listen to me. We're in the back of a truck, it's just you, me and Ziva in here. Neither of us are in immediate danger of getting hurt and nobody is on you."_

"They're holding me down!"

"_Who is Trent?"_

"The three men."

"_Why are the three men holding you down?"_

"They're making me watch as they rape my little sisters." (Hear Kort sobbing, as he struggles against imaginary men, Ziva and Tony on the other side of the truck)

"**You have to earn his trust Tony. Make sure he knows you aren't going to hurt him, that you are there to protect him."**

"_Why are they raping your sisters?" _

"Because they found out I was CIA and wanted to make me suffer…..God….Stop…just go away…please..I'll do anything….leave us alone…"

"_Trent what's going on?"_

"I'm begging them to rape me instead of them, they said they were already going to do that."

"**Tony! Don't let him get that far!"**

"_Trent I'm here to help you. And protect you. I won't let them hurt you, they won't come near you. Look at me. That's right. Here, take my hand, I'll pull you to safety ok?"_

(With a pull, and Kort sliding to Tony's side, he breaks down and curls up against the wall and sobs. Tony slowly puts his arm around Kort's shoulder and draws Kort to him, Kort is shaking, his face pressed to Tony's shoulder, Tony uses his free hand to squeeze Kort's arm.)

"**NSA has your position they're meeting you at the meeting place the bad guys set up."**

"_**Good. We need out."**_

"_This never happened."_


	12. Tony and Gibbs

"_Boss _

_Guess what?! I closed my first case as team leader today! And do you know what that means? NO MORE KORT! YES! About time too! You have no idea how happy I am to be rid of him. It's like this dark cloud has been lifted, and everybody is beginning to smile again! Not to mention I've been transferred back to NCIS. Though to be honest I did get a job offer from the CIA, not sure what to think of that. Is that Kort saying he's going to miss me? I have to admit though I may just miss having the little weasel around, since I can't play pranks on probie I started playing them on Kort and now I have no one to prank. Well except the Director…..and well, I am not going there. Abby put a studded whoopee cushion on her chair once when she was meeting with a Senator and Jenny got all red in the face and screamed so loud that I could hear her from Autopsy. Trent found it funny._

_Um…I need to tell you a secret boss. I know you won't tell anyone but I…uh…god I don't know how to say this. One of my…one of the woman I slept with a couple months ago..She visited me last night. She's pregnant boss. It's mine. I'm not ready for this yet, I can't be a father--I almost get killed at least once every year, I'm gone all the time, I'm immature and I'm not ready to share space or get married. I mean I was trained under you and you had three ex-wives. I don't know how to be a father, my biological father wasn't the best and I don't want to be like him. You're the only father I've ever known Gibbs, you know when I was a kid I use to long for someone to just hug me and tell me they love me, a Dad who would play ball with me and just be proud of me because of who I am. Now though, I find myself missing the head-slaps and the jokes; the talks we use to have. I even miss helping you build your boat. You know, I tried to start my own but it fell apart. It's a lot harder then it looks. I'm thirty-seven years old and I'm telling my boss he's my dad and I miss him. _(Laughs)

_You've been a great father to me and you had to be an awesome father to Kelly; but how do I be a dad Gibbs?"_

"**Congratulations Anthony.**

**You are gonna be a daddy. Just take a deep breath, when Shannon **(breath hitches) **and I first learned we were going to have Kelly we were scared too, we were both so young and I was in the Marines. She wasn't planned, but the joy I felt after I thought about it is indescribable. I know it's scary and you don't know what to do. I know you don't even know how to hold a baby, but once you see your child Tony you'll understand. The joy and pride you feel in your children just for existing, the warm feeling you get when they smile up at you, the way your heart beat races when they call you 'daddy', the way you almost cry when you rock them to sleep….everything about them. Children are so special Tony. If I could just see my Kelly again, I would tell her how much I love her, how much I miss her.**

**I would hold her close and never let go. A family is the greatest gift you can receive. Don't take it for granted Tony. Mine was taken away from me, don't you dare choose to turn your back on your own child. You do want to be different than your father, remember that. Remember how you felt as a child, what you wanted your father to do, that's what you do for your child. You love them unconditionally, you teach them right and wrong and you support and encourage them. You sacrifice everything for them. And in return, they give you life. I don't know what was wrong with your father, maybe he wasn't around and felt no connection with you, maybe he thought your Mother cheated on him. I don't know what's wrong with him, but it doesn't matter. Because I'm here for you now. You are mine, you understand that. You have no Father but me. I know it's hard to let go of all the pain your father caused you, trust me I do. **

**But you have to, because it is hurting you not anyone else. And I don't like to see you hurting Tony, it pains me. You tell me when the baby is due, I'll fly right up there and I'll even stick around for you, teach you, alright? You don't have to be afraid because I'll be right there with you. You are a wonderful person Tony, and will make an even better Dad. I have complete confidence in you. Just don't screw this up by running. You can't run from this problem DiNozzo. You got me?" **(This all said gruffly and in the normal Gibbs-getting-emotional-voice)

"_I got you boss. I wanted to run when I first found out. I panicked and started packing. Then I thought of what I was doing. I couldn't believe it. But now all that's left is this acceptance and nervousness, anxiety and excitement. You know I always did wonder what it would be like to have little DiNozzo's running around. Someone to love and care for. I've wanted a family for so long, this just isn't how I pictured it, but I never really thought I'd ever have a family, and now…all of a sudden one's just being thrown at me out of the blue. It's all so sudden and now I'm confused, and I don't know what to feel. But I'm happy. Really happy. _

_You've always been there for me Boss no matter what, even in your retirement you're still mentoring me. I know I have some pretty bad karma for that coming back. Perhaps you could head-slap me when I visit in the spring. I don't know how to say this but we went in for an ultrasound today, it turns out it's a boy. We decided to name the boy Jethro Edward DiNozzo. And we were wondering if you would be the godfather? There's nobody I would trust to take care of my son except for you boss. _

_And Gibbs, I wish I could bring your family back, I really do, but you'll always have me. I almost feel bad for you being stuck with me. Rotten luck that boss."_

(His voice gruff and heavy with emotion)---**"Anthony, I'd be honored. I don't know what to say, thank you. And tell your lady thank you as well--are you sure she's ok with it?. You may have redeemed yourself from those head-slaps, though if you insist I probably could muster up some good whacks. **

**And Tony, didn't I just say I'll always be there for you? Of course I'm still mentoring you, I'll always be mentoring you. And your son now. Tony…..take care of yourself and your family. Don't ever forget what you have and treasure every second of it."**

"_I will boss. I won't ever take it for granted. I'm gonna make you proud._

_Yeah she's cool with it, all the men in her life are jerks. So it was up to me to choose Godparents. It was either you or Kort. Abby is godmother though. I'll take you up on those slaps in spring. Jethro is due in February, the tenth I believe, we already bought you plane tickets."_

"**You going to marry this girl DiNozzo?"**

"_Not sure yet boss. We're taking it slow, getting to know each other. Either way I'm going to be a Father to my child."_

"**Attaboy."**


	13. Tony, McGee, Kort and Gibbs

**Authors note--Minor/Major Character Death in this chapter! Not one of the team! Angsty chapter ahead! And some fluff.**

"_No you should tell him!"_

"_**Why should I tell him, you're the Senior Agent!"**_

"_But he's less likely to yell at you!"_

"_**So?"**_

"_So I am your boss and you have to listen to me. You tell him."_

"_**You aren't my boss after hours Tony."**_

"_Gibbs was."_

"_**You're not Gibbs."**_

"_No, I'm your boss. So tell him."_

"_**Why do we have to tell him at all?"**_

"_Because I said so."_

"_**Well you can tell him then."**_

"**Somebody better tell me and it better be soon."**

"_**Oh hey boss, uh….Tony has something he wants to tell you."**_

"**Really McGee and what would that be, DiNozzo?"**

"_Uh…..well boss…….you see…..hmmm. I don't know--"_

"**Out with it DiNozzo I don't have all day!"**

"_Ok, so I was out on a date with Samantha, I took her to that upscale Italian Restaurant five blocks from work, we were waiting for our table when I saw the Director there with Trent. They're still going steady, for months it turns out, almost ten. We decided to double date from then on. Kort and I were sitting next to each other, until he brought up my car he blew up. Then it just went down hill from there. The director had to split us up. I kinda put a spoonful of my mashed potatoes in his wine and then he put the wine over my head. It just got out of hand. So Jenny had to separate us. Samantha at least found it funny. Anyways, Trent proposed. Jenny accepted, they're getting married."_

"**WHAT?! HE--SHE--THEY WHAT?!"**

"_Uh yeah boss. It's true."_

"**What is she thinking saying yes?! That woman is the most selfish, inconsiderate, heartless, cold bitch I've ever met, even over my ex-wives. I thought she had changed but obviously, I was wrong. She's no different then she was years ago, in Paris. Always putting herself first and others last!" **(Gibbs yelled that)

"_Um, Boss no offense or anything but I think you just may be a bit jealous."_

"**Excuse me DiNozzo? You wanna say that again? You think I AM Jealous? Of what her and Trent? No….I'm not jealous. What Jenny and I had was beautiful. It was love. WAS. But it is no longer, and it can never be. Some things in life you can only have once. Jenny and I being a couple was one of those once-in-a-lifetime things. The issue is Jenny is sick DiNozzo. She's dying from an incurable disease."**

"_And she hasn't even told Trent has she?"_

"**She hasn't told anyone."**

"_What do I do Boss?"_

"**First of all you are going to stop calling me Boss. Second of all I want you to follow your gut, your instincts have never led you wrong before. Do what you must."**

"_Yes Boss."_

(Hangs up and calls Kort)

"_Hey Trent."_

"**DiNozzo. Miss me already?"**

"_You wish."_

"**Ah. You're calling me for tips on snagging the lady?"**

"_Kort, I'm the one that taught you how to woo the Director, so don't even go there with me."_

"**Oh, is that jealousy I hear Tony? Are you jealous that the weasel is getting married before you?"**

"_No that's not it. Kort just listen to me."_

"**Aw. That's sweet, don't worry Tony I'm not leaving you behind or forgetting you, I'm just adding someone else."**

"_Trent I swear--"_

"**You know I was thinking, I don't have a lot of friends and Jenny does want a traditional wedding. I was wondering if you'd be my best man?"**

"_Be your what?"_

"**Best man. You're the closest thing I got to a friend DiNozzo as sad as that is."**

"_Well, I'd be honored to Trent. But there's something I need to talk to you about first. It's about Jenny."_

"**What about her? You don't approve DiNozzo? Afraid now that your Director is marrying CIA you'll be having to work with me more often?"**

"_No it's not that it's just…..Did Jenny tell you?"_

"**Tell me what DiNozzo, you got to be more specific than that. Jenny has told me many things."**

(Tony sighed and swallowed)

"_Trent, did Jenny tell you she was sick?"_

"**She's fine. You just saw her last night."**

"_No Trent. She has an incurable disease. She's going to die."_

"**DiNozzo that's low, even for you."**

"_I'm not making this up. Gibbs just told me, and I thought you had a right to know before you got too involved."_

"**Too involved?! I asked her to marry me! I think I'm beyond too involved! This can't be…I mean…..I just found her….you have to be joking…."**

"_I'm not Trent. I'm sorry."_

"**I've waited so long for the right one, someone to settle down with, to come home to, someone who would understand my work and love me regardless. It's not fair, I just found the perfect woman and she's dying. This can't be happening. How long does she….does she….is she going…to live?" **

"_I'm not sure. You have to ask her Trent. I know me saying I'm sorry isn't going to change things, and I don't know what I'd do in your situation; but if you ever need anything, you can count on me to be there."_

"**Thanks DiNozzo. I just…..I don't know. I gotta go think things through. Talk with Jenny."**

"_Ok, just don't do anything stupid ok? I know you don't like getting all mushy but I see the way you look at her, the way you treat her. I know how it hurts to lose someone you love. But Gibbs, he knows what it's like to get pushed to the breaking point. You can call either one of us."_

(Kort nods and hangs up)

**SEVEN WEEKS LATER**

"_Boss, Jenny's dead."_

(hangs up, phone rings)

"Is this Mr. DiNozzo?"

"_Yes ma'am, Who's this?"_

"I'm a nurse at Bethesda. You're the emergency contact for Mr. Trent Kort?"

"_I am. What happened?"_

"Well Mr. DiNozzo, he tried shooting himself."

"_WHAT? Is he alright?"_

"Yes. He just has a few stitches and a migraine."

"_Put him on."_

"Yes sir. Here you go."

"_**DiNozzo."**_

"_TRENT HOW DARE YOU! How could you? You know what don't even answer that, it's obvious you don't care about anyone else's feelings but your own. Trying to kill yourself! What about all the others that care about you?!"_

"_**Like who Jenny? Well in case you didn't notice DiNozzo she's DEAD! She's dead….and it should be me, it deserves to be me……god I wish I could trade places with her…..just see her and hold her….I just want to be with her again……We were suppose to get married…..I just want her back…" **_(Grief and sorrow filling his voice, choking up with repressed tears)

"_I'm coming Trent. I'll be there in thirty. And not just Jenny but Ducky and….I…..care about you as well. You've also…become…a friend to me."_

"_**I can't keep doing this…this whole thing alone any more. I just can't…..Jenny…"**_

(Can feel Kort shaking through the phone.)

"_I'm coming Kort. I'll be there for you. And you're not alone. NCIS has your back. Try to sleep ok? I know you don't want to but it'll help."_

(Hangs up and rushes to Bethesda and sits by bed, his hand gripping Kort's arm firmly. Kort turns over on his side facing Tony, and his body shakes, and jerks and spasms violently as Kort silently tries to repress his grief, he reaches out to Tony, finding his other arm they latch on to each other by both arms. Kort presses his face into the pillow and grimaces. Tony stays by his side silently offering what comfort he can)


	14. Tony, Trent and Gibbs

"_That's interesting. It smells like gas."_

"_**That's because it is gas you imbecile."**_

"_You know you don't have to be so grumpy. It's not my fault you don't know how to set an alarm correctly."_

"_**It went off because you knocked it off the table."**_

"_Well maybe you shouldn't put your bedside table in the middle of the room!"_

"_**Maybe you shouldn't have been in my room!"**_

"_I had to pee and you broke your other toilet!"_

"_**Well you wouldn't have had to pee if you hadn't drunk that two liter of root beer right before bed!"**_

'_It was either that or beer."_

"_**Well next time drink the beer, I might get lucky and you'll get alcohol poisoning."**_

"_Ha ha. You're so funny."_

"_**And you are annoying."**_

"**Tony, Trent. You ever think I may not want to hear you two going at it like an old married couple?"**

"_Yeah I wouldn't want a reminder of my previous three marriages either if I were you boss. Sorry."_

"_**DiNozzo you realize Gibbs is farsighted, not nearsighted right?"**_

"**I'm more interested in why you and Kort were together last night."**

"_Keeping him company. Making sure he didn't do anything stupid."_

"_**I thought my death would bring you much joy DiNozzo."**_

"_Maybe before. Not now. I had such good luck before I had to work that case with you…"_

"_**Wow, you made a funny. Impressive."**_

"**Nah what's impressive is his selection in woman."**

"_This coming from the man who had four wives, the second attacked you with a golf club, the third took all your money and the fourth attacked you with a baseball bat."_

"**But never once did anyone fill my closet with dog shit."**

"_Well of course not boss, you terrify people."_

"_**Compared to how you just piss people off DiNozzo."**_

"_I'm just gifted. And misunderstood."_

"_**Misunderstood my foot."**_

"**It must be really annoying to be that hard to kill. Think about it, how many times have you almost been murdered by various people? You know how much work goes into assassination attempts? And then it all goes down the drain because you won't die DiNozzo?"**

"_**One of these days you are going to piss off the wrong assassin."**_

"_Maybe, maybe not. Most of the people that try to kill me end up dead."_

"_**Only cause Gibbs kills'em and he's not there to protect you anymore."**_

"**I'll always be there to protect Tony."**

"_Haha Trent. You're just jealous that I'm immortal."_

"_**Jealous are you kidding me? I'm ecstatic I'm not; otherwise, I'd have to spend the rest of eternity with you. And if we were both mortals we'd be in hell together….well I guess that's why hell is so painful…"**_

"_Now who said I'd go to hell? You I can see. But me? I'm an angel. Plus Gibbs would kick the Devil's ass if he hurt me."_

"_**You never know. Gibbs could be busy with some red head angel."**_

"_Why is Gibbs in heaven and I'm not? He's certainly killed more people and lied to more people than I have!"_

"_**Because I like Gibbs."**_

"**Good to know Kort. DiNozzo you'd be in hell for the sheer number of woman that would vote against your acceptance into heaven."**

"_Now who says people vote on who goes to Heaven?"_

"_**See you'd be screwed either way DiNozzo. All those people you've pissed off, even if we didn't count woman and bad guys, wouldn't let you in."**_

"_You know Trent while you are burning in hell all those people you killed and screwed over are gonna beat the shit out of you. And me? I'll be living it large with the mansion, and the limos. Maybe I'll come visit you once in a while, use you to roast my marshmallows."_

"_**Some day I hope someone lights you on fire."**_

"_But then you'd have to come visit me in the hospital."_

"_**I'd be sitting in a jail cell for attempted murder and assault."**_

"**You lay a hand on my boy Kort and I will personally see to it that your life expectancy shortens considerably."**

(Tony is beaming, with a huge grin on his face).

"_I miss you and love you too Boss."_

"_**Feeling protective are we Gibbs?"**_

"**Ah I'm not up there to make sure he's ok, give him a head slap every now and then when he's being stupid, so I do what I can from here."**

"_You could always come back you know Boss. I wouldn't mind stepping down for you."_

"**Oh and let you get off easy? Nah, That responsibility is yours now."**

"_But Boss I have a child on the way; I would love to have some time with my boy."_

"**You'll figure it out. Plus he could just spend time with his godfather when his daddy's out catching bad guys."**

"_All the way from Mexico? What are you going to do baby-sit him over the phone?"_

"**Nah, I'll just move back up there."**

(Tony smiles)

"_**Aww Gibbs, you should see DiNozzo's face, he has this big sappy smile on it. It's rather cute."**_

"_Shut up Kort. I just happen to miss him, is that ok with you? Is it alright for me to miss my best friend and mentor? OUCH! Did you just pinch my ass?"_

"_**Nope. Not at all."**_

"_Uh, boss I may need you here now. Kort is molesting me."_

"**I so do not need to be hearing this."**

"_**I'm getting another call. I gotta go."**_

"_Good."_

(Kort hands up).

"_Boss."_

"**Anthony."**

(Tony takes a deep breath in as he can practically feel Gibbs penetrating blue eyes staring at him)

"_I really wish you'd come home soon. Talking over the phone isn't the same as seeing you. And I really do miss you." _(Said smally and vulnerable, a good dose of nervousness in it)

"**I know you do Tony. "**

(Tony took another deep breath and stumbled on)

"_It hasn't been the same without you, the jobs even different. I keep expecting you to come up behind me and give me a head slap but it never happens and I feel lost when it doesn't. I wait for it to happen even when I realize it isn't going to; Ziva and McGee are convinced I'm losing it. That's happened quite a few times. It's hard coming into work some days, sitting at your desk. It feels wrong. And I'm trying to make you proud by leading the team, we solve a lot of cases, I protect the team as best I can, keep them together and guide them. But they don't respect me like they did you. I don't think I'm ready for this Gibbs, I keep looking around for you, for someone to turn to for guidance but there's nobody. The worst is after a case, particularly a bad one, I use to go to you for the comfort you offered, you'd pull me out of the water I seemed to be drowning in. And now I'm the one everybody is turning to, I never realized that pulling someone out, grounding them meant them pushing you deeper. I never knew it meant you drowning. You grounded me Gibbs, you were the only thing, only person, that grounded me--foolish I know, but I trusted you implicitly and with everything I have. _

_I knew you'd have to retire eventually and I'd be doing this but I thought I'd have some warning, some time to prepare. Like a year or whatever. You were supposed to give me training! Suppose to advise me and guide me to take over! You told me nothing! Yeah you taught me how to solve cases and how to help the team but you didn't tell me how to cope! You didn't teach me how to handle myself! What am I suppose to do? I have no one to turn to now and I have no one to ground me! I'm lost Gibbs! And I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm falling apart, I hold it together for the team on the job but off it…I have nothing. Girls and beer doesn't do it for me anymore. I tried building a boat, seriously. I did. It fell apart. It's tearing me apart, case after case, I feel like I'm dying and drowning and there's nothing and no one to pull me up. Sam tries but she doesn't understand, Ducky tries but he's not you and he's trying to be. Boss….I need you. I don't know if I can keep this up. I was shot yesterday, I haven't been sleeping well because of the cases we've had. I never had nightmares before but that's because I had you then. Now that I'm alone the monsters and demons keep me awake and I'm falling asleep on the job and losing focus. The bullet was in the shoulder but it could have been in the heart. I can't keep doing this; it's going to kill me. _

_I just want to make you proud. I want to show you that you made the right decision in trusting me. But I don't know how. Tell me what to do. Please help me boss…." _(This said pleadingly and sad)

(Gibbs sighs and runs his hand down his face, his voice thick, as if his tongue is numb or made of lead and just won't move)

"**Tony, I wish I could say this to you face to face. But you are a man Tony, not a boy now--you are still my boy, but you are a man to everyone else. Not only that but you are their fearless leader; they look up to you and trust you to guide them and keep them safe. That's your responsibility now and I know you will do great with it, even though it's a big one and heavy one to carry. You are a good man Anthony and I know without a doubt you can pull this off. You got to stand on your own two feet DiNozzo; it's your time to shine, I can no longer be your crutch. I will always be here for you, I will always protect you, support you and have your back, but you gotta do this on your own. I know you can. It's hard, I know. Mike did the same thing to me, but I figured it out, and I'm sure you will too. You're a strong man Tony; you are capable of so much more than you think.**

**You are much stronger then you know. I know your father always looked down at you, made you feel worthless. He told you that you were a failure. But what did I just say only a couple of days ago? You are mine now. My son. And I am telling you that I am proud of you, that you can do this, and that you are worth so much more than you've ever been told. There's not a big enough amount of money someone could offer me for you, there's not a soul who could ever offer me anything to equal you. You are the single most valuable thing in my life DiNozzo, and don't you forget it. This is the hardest part of being a Father, letting go. But it's also the most rewarding, to see your own flesh and blood go off on their own and learn by trial and fire. It's nerve wracking but you get to see them be their own person, all grown up and ready to take on the world. They go off and you worry but you just sit back and think about the person they turned out to be and you realize you love them all the more. And Tony I do care about you. Much more than Mexico, more than Franks even.**

**You can do this Anthony, but you have to do it on your own. I believe in you. Now go prove it to yourself."**

"_On it boss."_

(Silence for a few minutes as Tony collects himself)

"_And Boss?"_

"**Yeah Tony?"**

"_I care about you too."_

"_**Thank God I missed this whole conversation. I might have had to throw up and stab my eardrums out."**_

"_Kort? Where the heck did you come from? Oh Like that would be a bad thing? You might just miss your eardrum and get your brain. That would be fantastic."_

"_**Yeah but I'm not so lucky. I pissed so many people off, in heaven and in hell, that they'd probably send me back to you as payback."**_

"_Great just let me go kill myself then."_

"_**You can't. You're immortal remember?"**_

"_Damn. I'm screwed."_

"_**Me too. We're both immortal and stuck with each other."**_

"_Great. You stay to your side of the earth and I will stay to mine. I got the left side of the Prime Meridian you got the right."_

"_**Sure I'll just go tell my boss that we're immortal people who can't stand each other. I'm sure he'll understand."**_

"_More than my boss will."_

"_**That's true. It really does suck to be you doesn't it? You know it may just pay off for us both to be immortal. I get to stick around and see you get your stuff blown up, get shot, tortured, accused of murder, beat up, ganged up upon and every other thing you can imagine for eternity."**_

"_Go to hell Kort."_

"_**Feels like we're halfway there."**_

"**Not again."**


	15. Tony and Gibbs The End

"**DiNozzo! Get outta my desk, I'm coming back!"**

"_On It BOSS!"_

"**I don't want to open my desk and find a current addition of GSM magazine in it!"**

"_I'll clear it down!"_

(In background)

"_GIBBS IS COMING BACK! HE'S COMING BACK! HE'S BACK BACK BAAACK!!!"_

(Gibbs snorts)

"**What's the matter DiNozzo, couldn't take the responsibility?"**

"_Nah, I missed you, boss."_

"**Yeah. You too Tony."**

"_Why are you coming back Gibbs?"_

"**To have your six."**

**FIN.**

**A/N--I know it was sudden but as I was running out of inspiration for this story I decided to end it, I'm sorry, I hope you liked it though! **


End file.
